Itachi's Vow
by ManicBlueRose
Summary: Sasuke visits his brother's room one night out of fear of the thunder and lighting. So Itachi makes a vow to help Sasuke overcome his fear. What is sad is that he won't only not be there to help Sasuke, but his vow will be turned against him. NOT YAOI


Itachi's Vow

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Naruto Universe; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

**BOOM!!**

A loud crash was heard as lighting crashed to the ground from the dark, rainy sky. The dropping of rain tapping hardly on the roof could be heard throughout the entire Uchiha Household. The howling of the wind pushing a tree against one of the windows, branches scrapping against it. The sound of it's branches similar to claws of a monster trying to break in for a midnight snack.

A boy of eleven was laying calmly, yet exhaustively, awake on his bed. He was on his back staring at the ceiling with no expression as to what he was thinking. It was storming heavily outside, which was a bit odd considering it was such a nice day today. He wasn't complaining though, he enjoyed thunderstorms. He enjoyed them because his little brother was frightened of them.

Now don't get him wrong, Itachi despised seeing the look of fear in his eyes. Anywhere on his face, it made him feel like he wasn't doing his job. That he wasn't a good big brother. The look of absolute fear and helplessness, that he couldn't do anything to help take away that look of fear in his eyes. Itachi closed his eyes trying to get his brother's fear filled eyes out of his head even though he'd be seeing them any moment now.

Itachi moved his eyes over to his door just as another lighting bolt hit the ground outside, illuminating his room for a split second. Sasuke would slowly be coming into his room any moment now. He _always _does, no matter how hard he trys he just can't stay in his own room during a thunderstorm. Itachi let a rare smile onto his face as he heard silent footsteps come down to his room. _Sasuke's been training well _Itachi thought proudly _you can hardly hear him._

He then heard the silent footsteps stop a little to nosily and a sharp intake of breath as not one but two bolts of lighting crashed hardly into the ground. Itachi frowned a bit at Sasuke's loudness but was still proud. He was obviosly scared, why be angry? Their father Fugaku would be; his frowned deepened on this thought. If Sasuke were to get caught coming to his room... He closed his eyes willing that thought away.

Itachi didn't necessarily like his father, he neglected Sasuke to much and thought of him as a tool. He knew Fugaku loved him and Sasuke but he didn't treat them as such. He needed to treat them more as sons and less of tools. _Tools... tools of war? No._Itachi shook his head lightly. _Why would father want to start a war? But, the way he's been looking and talking about the village lately_...

Itachi opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's now hurried footsteps to his room. The sound of his door slowly sliding open and a soft child's voice alerted his ears that Sasuke was now here.

"I-Itachi?"

He did nothing to show that he heard Sasuke. He knew Sasuke knew it was alright for him to be in here during storms. It was an unspoken agreement between the two brothers.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and started to slowly slide the door closed only to have it slam closed as a loud strike of thunder was heard.

"Quite!" Itachi whispered a little to roughly and instantly regretted it as Sasuke flinched at his voice.

"Sorry, brother." Sasuke said angry at the fact he disturbed his brother."I'll leave."

"No Sasuke," Itachi said softly before the younger boy had a chance to turn around. "Come here, it's okay."

Sasuke turned around with a smile on his face and ran as quietly as possible for the young boy and jumped onto Itachi's chest. Sasuke looked up to his brother with a big grin on his face that quickly turned into a look of fear and burried his face deep into Itachi's chest as more thunder was heard.

Itachi smiled sadly and scooted over to make some room for his younger brother who was now crying into his chest. He gently put Sasuke to his side whispering comforting words to the small child. Sasuke looked up to him his eyes glittering with tears making Itachi's heart ache in pain.

Sasuke then put his head down and lifted his arms to wipe away the tears._ How could I show big brother my tears?! He must think I'm weak._

"Your not weak Sasuke." Itachi said reading his little brother's hidden actions. "Everyone has something to fear. Mother, Father, me..."

Sasuke looked up in shock and disbelief. "What are you scared of? You can't be scared, your-your _Itachi_." Sasuke spluttered.

Itachi looked at him with an amused looked that turned into a gentle laugh.

"What?" pouted Sasuke with confusion.

"You forgot to flinch."

"Huh, what do you mean forgot to flinch?"

"You forgot to flinch"

When Sasuke continued to look at him with his adorable confused pouting face, Itachi smiled then looked over to the window then back at him. "You forgot to flinch at the storm."

Sasuke's confusion melted into realization. Then he flinched. Itachi sighed.

Sasuke's expression then turned to determination. Itachi was now looking at him with confusion. "What"

The younger smirked then asked, "What are _you_ scared of-of big brother" A bolt of lighting had hit during his question.

Itachi turned him around. "He-hey" Sasuke's back was now against his chest. The older Uchiha put his chin on the younger Uchiha's head and wrapped him into a tight hug. Itachi stared at the door contemplating on whether or not he should answer his brother's question.Sasuke stayed silent knowing better then to interrupt. The brothers stayed like that for a while before Itachi answered.

"Sasuke..."

The said person looked up in excitement. A huge roar of thunder then sounded causing Sasuke to turn roughly in his arms and burry his head into the elders chest, tears wetting his brother's nightshirt. Itachi sighed sadly, his heart twisting in pain as his innocent little brother cried. He was shaking bad now; the silent crying was now turning into pained, muffled sobbing. His onyx eyes widening in pure terror then shutting every time thunder was heard. The process repeating.

Itachi quickly leaned into his brother's ear whispering calming words, rubbing comforting circles in the middle of the boy's back. It took a few moments to fully calm Sasuke down to just wincing. The youngest of The Uchiha then looked up to his brother expecting an answer. Itachi sighed.

"Well... I used to be frightened of snakes."

Sasuke's eyes widened._"Snakes."_

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke stared at him for a second then asked, "Used to?"

Itachi nodded again his eyes on him.

Sasuke frowned,"What's so scary about snakes? There just an animal.Why are you scared of them?"

Itachi tilted his head slightly, not annoyed at all by this. "I said I _used _to be, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and turned around to get more comfortable. Itachi smiled softly, "It's okay."

"Besides snakes, like you said, are an animal. There in are everyday life. They can be either an obstacles or they can be allies. It depends on our intelligence, sight, hearing, and most important of all..." Itachi paused.

Sasuke looked up, "What's most important?"

Itachi looked down to meet his younger brother's eyes. All of Itachi's features were serious; it was clear whatever Itachi was going to say next was important.

Itachi's eyes bored into Sasuke's eyes. "Choice Sasuke."

Sasuke's face turned into total confusion. _Choice? What do you mean by that brother?_

Itachi removed his eyes from Sasuke's and continued. "Snakes are natural the same is with thunderstorms. There both part of life. One day you will have to overcome your fear of lighting and thunder, Sasuke."

Itachi smiled then Sasuke smiled back. "And I will be there Sasuke, the entire way. I will be alongside you to conquer your fear. "

Sasuke stared at him then asked," What if it's evil? What if I get struck by it."

"Lighting and thunder are not evil. But if they were Sasuke I would punish them for you. I, Uchiha Itachi, swear to protect you and punish the wicked." Itachi vowed in all seriousness.

Sasuke stared at him then started to cry a little. He blinked his tears away and whispered, " Thank you, brother."

And Itachi would he _would_ keep his vow no matter what.

But what is sad, he wouldn't be there as Sasuke overcame his fear. To make it worse, one day his vow would be turned against him. Sasuke would turn it against him on purpose. The highest irony of it all was that Sasuke would name it Kirin; the jutsu that would help cause Itachi's death. But did Itachi know this? No. Itachi truely believed he would be there on that day.

Kirin - To Punish The Wicked.

* * *

A/N: This is a prequel to my next story which will be a premassacre. It will all be part of a series which will lead up to Sasuke and Itachi's real fight from the manga. Go to my profile for more information. This is my first fanfic too, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. I will only write a sequal if i get reviews though so... Review please!


End file.
